


Pipit

by ChillaxKass



Series: Strangers [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillaxKass/pseuds/ChillaxKass
Summary: This is a collection of incidents between the reader of "Strangers" and Pipit, beginning with their first meeting.
Relationships: Pipit (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s), Pipit (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Pipit/Reader
Series: Strangers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Strangers





	Pipit

Golden sunlight shone through the sheer curtains of the dormitory windows, and the Knight Academy students awoke in anticipation of a momentous day. It was the day of the Wing Ceremony, the day they had trained for. Commotion echoed down the halls, muffled voices ringing in the corridors. Excitement seeped from each person that passed by her door. 

All she felt was anxiety. 

(f/n) lay in her bed, covering her face and on the verge of just disappearing off the face of Skyloft, if only for the day. Why had she been chosen for the part of the Goddess? She couldn’t even play the harp that well, let alone in front of every resident of the island! Pulling her palms from her tired eyes, she glanced at the sailcloth on her desk. Intricate designs were sewn into the white fabric, yellow thread echoing the hours she had spent on the project. Every night, she had slaved over the reward for the ceremony. If the detail in the design didn’t make that obvious, the dark circles beneath her eyes definitely did. 

Sighing in exasperation, she rolled to the edge of her bed and allowed her bare feet to meet the floor. Well, they had met the floor many times, but she supposed they didn’t quite fancy their reunion in that moment. She sure didn’t. 

With dread coursing through her veins, she stepped out of her nightgown and into her white blouse and tan pants. Next came her belt, designs reminiscent of birds rounding the leather. Tugging on her boots, she sighed. She really needed to gain some confidence if she wanted to win the ceremony next year. Otherwise, she would never make a good knight. 

Braiding a few ribbons into her hair, she turned to examine the harp she had practiced tirelessly on for the past few weeks. Steeling her resolve, she took the instrument into her hand, the sailcloth following close behind. Then, with a nod to no one, she opened her door to start the day. 

After her final practice with the harp, she made her way to the square. Dozens of people had already gathered in anticipation of the big race. Her older classmates were chatting, seemingly unfazed by the important event about to take place. If only she had that confidence. 

“Hey, (f/n)!” It was Zelda who approached her, a wide grin on her face. “How does it feel to be a goddess?” 

Laughing, the (h/c) shook her head at her friend. “Pretty boring.” Her eyes trailed to the upperclassmen yet again. “Who do you think will win?” 

Zelda eyed the prospective knights, her blue eyes analyzing their faces. Then, she grinned. “My bet is on Pipit. I’ve seen him training past curfew quite a few times. I doubt anyone wants it more.”

Nodding, (f/n) agreed with the girl. He definitely seemed like the most skilled out of the contestants. Actually, she really hoped he would win, if only because he wouldn’t be her opponent next year, when she finally got her chance at chasing that little statue. 

Speaking of statue, the Headmaster held that statue above his head, his loftwing behind him and at the ready. “It is time to begin the Wing Ceremony!” Lowering the statue, he turned to the contestants. “The objective is simple: remove the statue from my bird and return it to my hand. If you are successful, you will have begun this day a fledgling and finished it a knight. Good luck to you all! May Hylia be with you!” With that, he attached the small stone bird to its larger counterpart, and off it flew. 

Three. 

Two. 

One. 

And they were off, running as fast as their mortal legs could carry them. One by one, they plunged over the edge of the platform, their arms outstretched and catching the wind. Their trusty companions soared to catch them moments later, and they were barely visible above the clouds. 

It was amazing, witnessing the students above the clouds. Their speed was incredible, yet the golden bird eluded them time and time again. Then, as if from nowhere, Pipit passed by the others, dodging and weaving and diving for the statue. It seemed effortless. (f/n) couldn’t help but be amazed by his skills. It was as if he and his bird were one, their movements so graceful and soft like the clouds below. 

At first, she didn’t even realize his hands held the object of everyone’s wishes. Yet, her eyes never left him. It was as if he was radiating energy, and she was entranced. Then, he landed on the platform he had left not even ten minutes before, a triumphant grin etched into his freckled cheeks. 

Like a ghost, (f/n) followed behind everyone as they moved to the Isle of the Goddess for the real ceremony. She barely even registered herself ascending the statue to reside within the Goddess’s palms. Then, she realized she was alone with the man of the year. Taking in a stabilizing breath, she looked to him. He was standing patiently before her, and his lively eyes were trained on hers. 

“Please hand me the bird statuette.”

Doing as told, Pipit allowed the small blue loftwing to fall from his hands into hers. A bit too nervously, (f/n) placed it on the offering pedestal within the statue they stood upon. Then, she righted her harp within her hands, and she played. The melody was carried upon the wind, circling around the two as they honored Hylia. 

As soon as the song was far away, (f/n) turned and hesitantly held her hands in front of her. Taking the hint, Pipit kneeled before her. His hands rested in hers, palm to palm. She hoped he didn’t realize how nervous she was. If he could feel her pulse, he might think she was having a heart attack. 

“Great Goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony.” She chanced a look into Pipit’s eyes, falling deep into the lively blue that resided there. “Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk… In accordance with the old ways, I now bestow the blessings of the Goddess upon you.” Reaching behind herself to remove the cloth that held her pride and joy within from her shoulders, she continued, “The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass to you.” She placed the folded sailcloth within Pipit’s calloused hands, and he nodded to her in thanks. Rising to his feet, he ran his fingers over the soft material of his gift. 

“It’s beautiful.”

Smiling, (f/n) met his eyes. “It’s perfect for you.”

He raised an eyebrow as he examined the detailing of the fabric before returning his eyes to her face, in search of an answer. “Why is that?”

Looking away to feign confidence, she explained, “Well, you’re always so happy. Yellow is the color of happiness. It’s perfect.” She couldn’t help but return his grin. 

“I guess so, huh?”

“Yeah,” she paused. “You know what happens next, right?”

Turning a bit, he nodded. “Of course. I’ve dreamed of this day for as long as I can remember. Wish me luck.” With that, he turned fully and stared down at the ground far below the two. The circle was large, but that didn’t make it easy to land in. Even this took skill. 

“Good luck, Pipit.”

“Thanks.”

She could hear the breath he took before jumping, and then he was gone. The sound of cheering reached her ears, so she looked over the edge of the Goddess’s hands. There, she saw Pipit, his feet perfectly in the center of the target and the residents of Skyloft surrounding him. Then, he looked up, and their eyes met for that residual second that caused her heart to stop. Waving up at her, he grinned as if he’d just won the world and more. 

It was true; he had won the world. It was the world that he had always wanted. 

It was the world she wanted as well.


End file.
